The Color of Blue
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: It's been quite a while! Well, this is part one and the mimato part of my new trio. It's going to be Mimato, Taiora, and Takari, my usual couples. Mimi's back and she invited the rest to a lake resort. Will the group discover new feelings? R&R plz!!!
1. Mimato

Colour of Blue Pt. 1: Mimato  
  
"Break it up, you two!" Sora said as she approached the two guys on the floor tackling each other. But they didn't listen. Tai was still tackling Matt and Matt was still trying to fight him off with all his might. Sora sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "I give up!"   
  
She sits down on a swing as she watch T.K. and Kari chat on a seesaw peacefully. "And to think that they're their siblings." Sora sighed. She's always had a feeling that T.K. and Kari liked each other. But the only thing in their way is their brothers. They're constantly fighting. Ever since they were T.K. and Kari's age. "Don't they ever get tired of all this fighting? Over and over..." She rocked gently back and forth as she leaned her head against the chains which hold the swing.   
  
Joe 's sitting down on a bench reading a book on how to study for exams. Izzy's right next to him typing away on his laptop. 'Things are just like old times. Other than Mimi... I wonder how she's doing. I'm just one girl, I can't handle them all.' (AN: No, I don't mean anything nasty, you pervs who are thinking what I think they're thinking!) Sora let out another deep sigh, but no one even noticed.  
  
Then suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I see they're still fighting." Sora spun around to find an attractive girl staring down at her while holding on to one of the chains on the swing. She had chestnut hair that ran down to her waist and her warm eyes had a familiar glint in them. 'She looks so familiar.' She squinted her eyes since the sun hit straight into her eyes. The girl sat down on the swing next to her. Finally, Sora realized who it was. Sora spun side ways to face her old friend. 'There's something different about her...' she thought. But either way, she was still very happy to see her friend.  
  
"I can't believe it's you! How've you been? When did you came back?" she asked excitedly. 'At least there's someone else to help me get everyone together now. I can tell that she's matured an awful lot.' She outstretched her arms for a hug.  
  
Mimi received the hug and right after, she sat up on the swing again. "I've been great. I just came back last night. The flight was really tiring. I wanted to call, but I didn't want to wake anyone up. And this morning I just wanted to come here and refresh my mind. And I bump into you guys already. Well, the others are still a little occupied. I guess things haven't changed since I left." she giggled.  
  
"No, not a lot has changed. But I can tell that you've changed a lot." Sora said.  
  
"Yea, I guess I did. Let's just say that a friend helped me look at things differently." She smiled sweetly like she always did. And Sora was glad that that part of her hasn't changed. "Come on, I say we have a fight to break up."  
t and Matt tried his best to get him off, but Tai struggled hard enough to stay there. "Give up, Ishida?" he asked between gasps.  
  
Matt struggled harder, but remained pinned. "Never." he grunted. Even though his mouth said that, his heart told him that he would most likely lose this fight. Right when he was about to give up, his head felt something. He looked behind him and there was a shoe. Tai pinned his shoulders onto the floor and Matt looked directly up. Part of the sun shined in his eyes but most of it was covered from his eyes by a face. A face which seemed so familiar to him. The same brown eyes that seemed to have stared down at him so many times before. The gentle yet kind smile which shined at him reassuringly before. The long hair hanging from her face almost touching his own. Everything seemed so familiar...  
  
It was the voice that reminded him of everything. "Hello, Yamato, Taichi. Still the same, I guess." She said, still leaned over with her hands behind her back. Tai wasn't paying attention at all until now. He jerked his head up to see who it was. She stood back up right and looked down at them, still giggling and smiling a little. Matt seemed hotter than ever. He felt his cheeks burning up. Effortlessly, he grabs Tai by the shirt collar and throws him off. He stood up and straightened his shirt and brushed the dirt off of his pants.   
  
"Hi, Mimi. Long time no see. How've you been?" He asked her shyly. He was never really good at talking to girls who've been his friend. He was afraid that he'd fall for anyone again. He didn't want to get hurt again...  
  
She giggled a little (AN: yes, again. There's nothing wrong with people wanting to giggle, ok?) and answers, "I've been fine. Happy you still remember me. I noticed I've changed a lot over the past few years. You seem to be the same you, and same with Tai over there with his eyes wide opened staring at you. I think he's still a little surprised." Matt joined in the giggle.  
  
Tai just laid on his back for a second, stunned by Matt's sudden strength. "Have you been working out?" he asked. Sora quickly rushed over to his side and helps him up. After straightening out everything, Tai quickly rushed over to Matt and Mimi, leaving Sora standing there without even saying thank you. He seemed to have adjusted to have Sora always by his side helping him. He's began taking advantage of her.   
  
She stood there with the now dirty white hankerchief in hand as she stares at the back of Tai. He'd left her there and ran towards Matt and Mimi. He never even looked back at her once. He didn't realize who it was, but she seemed familiar to him. She thought she saw admiration in his eyes as he stared at the attractive, slender figure next to Matt. 'I'm not surprised. She's much more beautiful than me and she's really nice. Especially since she had the crest of sincerity. Why do I keep doing this anyway?' She asks herself. But deep down inside she's always known the answer. She was happy to be able to help him out in anything. Heck, she was happy just to be able to be near him, let alone make him happy.  
  
As she approached the trio, they were almost cracking up. Sora worried that they were laughing at how messy and clumsy she was. But thankfully, when she got over there, she found out that they were laughing at how Tai looked like a dead fish when he sat there staring at Matt with his eyes wide opened and his mouth hanging. Sora compared Tai to a fish in her mind and couldn't help but laugh herself.   
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Sora." Mimi said. Sora was happy that her old friend still remembered how she was. She was glad that she stayed the same also, she liked how she was.  
  
"But you have, Mimi, for the better." Sora complimented. Mimi blushed a little and Matt agreed.  
  
"Yea, Mimi, you really did1/4 Wait, MIMI?" Tai shouted. He was surprised. But they were right, she did change for the better.   
  
"Mimi?" Kari asked as she got off the seesaw.  
  
"Mimi?" T.K. asked, following Kari.  
  
"Mimi?" Joe asked, putting his book down and rushing over to the group.  
  
"Mimi?" Izzy asked while closing his laptop. The group gathered around their old friend and said their greetings.  
  
"Man! A lot of you have changed!" Mimi exclaimed. "Hey, do you guys want to come over my house? I can't stay out that long. But my parents would be more than happy if I had some of my friends over."  
  
"Please, can we go, Tai?" Kari asked. Tai nodded yes.  
  
"Matt?" T.K. began. But Matt nodded before he finished the question.  
  
"I don't have anything better to do so what the heck?" Joe said.  
  
"I have the whole day off so count me in." Sora smiled.  
  
"Well, everyone else is going, then I may as well." Izzy said.  
  
"Prodigious! As Izzy would put it. Well then, let's go!" Mimi exclaimed as she put on her blades and began to go down the street she knew so well. Lost memories seemed to have rushed back.  
  
When they got to her house, they settled in and Mimi brought out some juices and a bag of crackers for each person. She took a seat across from Matt, Tai, and Sora. She sat next to Kari, who sat next to T.K. and began talking to him. Tai practically inhaled his while everyone ate at a normal pace. Sora, who hasn't even touched hers noticed that Tai's craving for more and Mimi didn't notice. So she smiled and handed hers to him. "Are you sure you're not eating them?" Tai asked. He just wanted to make sure that she won't take them back. But she's overjoyed to think that he at least cares for her a bit.  
  
"Of course. Go ahead and take them," Sora said, still beaming with delight. Quickly, he snatched it out of her hands and opened the package and stuffed the biscuits in his mouth. She smiled at him but he didn't even notice.   
  
He finished Sora's share as quickly as he finished his own. Before Sora can say another word, Tai leaned forward and entered Matt and Mimi's conversation. They giggled and whispered and Kari and T.K. did the same with each other. Joe just kept his noes in his book and Izzy just typed at his laptop.  
  
Sora stared at Mimi, Matt and Tai and then at the ceiling. She gave out a sigh but no one noticed. 'It's as if I'm invisible. Why can't I be like Mimi? She can get attention whenever she wants. She's pretty, she's nice, she's bright, she's everything a guy would want. And me? The list goes on, except it's not a good list. Why do I keep doing this? I know that I'll never be anything in Tai's eyes. So why do I even bother?'  
  
Finally, Mimi looks up and notices Sora. "Is something wrong, Sora?" she asked.  
  
Sora snaps out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh no, I'm all right."  
  
"Oh yea, I have a surprise for you guys." Mimi announced and she got everyone's attention.  
  
"What is it, Mimi?" T.K. asked curiously.  
  
"Yea, tell us, Mimi!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you see, my uncle owns a lake resort. Right now, it's a little empty so he told me that it'll be okay if I invite some of my friends and you guys are practically the only friends I have in Odaiba. So... I was wondering if you guys would like to come with me. We'll just be staying for about four to five days. It's really great there this time of year. I always have a lot of fun. And plus, my uncle is only twenty one so he's more like a friend." Mimi explained.  
  
There was a silence for a while. And then Sora broke the silence. "Wow, this is pretty exciting, it'll be just like when we're in the digiworld. I have an idea, why don't we go home and ask our parents now and meet back here in... forty five minutes." She said as she looked at her clock.  
  
"Okay, let's go, Kari!" Tai exclaimed as he ran out the door. One by one, they left Mimi alone in the house.  
  
'Everyone sure changed a lot. Especially him...' Mimi thought as she brought the tray of dirty teacups to the kitchen.  
  
Beginning of trip *@----}----{----@*  
  
"So, everyone ready?" Mimi asked as she put the last of the luggages into the back of the van.  
  
They all got into Mimi's uncle, Trent's, van. Mimi got in the front seat next to Trent and all the others sat in the back.  
  
"This is pretty exciting." Izzy said. "I'll be able to examine the life forms in the lake." He said, still typing away on his laptop.   
  
Mimi looked back and sighed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over to the back and grabbed Izzy's laptop before he could hold on to it. "Izzy, I'll show you how to have fun without this for five days." With that, Mimi stuff the laptop under the seat.   
  
Everyone laughed but Izzy was too stunned. "That was cruel, Mimi." He finally muttered.  
  
She stiffled a giggle and buckled her seatbelt again. "I did it for your own good, Izzy."  
  
The whole time, Matt kept his eyes on Mimi. 'She's really matured through these past few years.' He thought, smiling.  
  
When they finally got there, they first checked into the two cabins they're staying in. They set it up and finally they went for a walk alone the lake since the sun was setting. Before leaving, Trent reminded them that only professionals who work there are allowed to swim in the lake at night.   
  
After dinner, they all went back to their cabins. While laying down on the bed, Mimi asked Sora what's wrong. "Nothing's wrong, I told you already, Mimi."  
  
"Yea, right. And pigs can fly. Sora, I've known you for so long and I know something's wrong. Just tell me, maybe I can do something about it." Then Sora sat up and sat on the edge on her side of the bed, her hands over her face while she weeped.  
  
"No, you can't do anything about this problem. No one can do anything." She said between sobs.   
  
Mimi immediately sat up and sat next to her. She put her arm around Sora and she hugged her, trying to make her friend feel better. Sora rested her head on Mimi's shoulders and kept sobbing. Kari crawled over from her bed sleepily and sat on the other side of Sora and patted her back. "Now tell us what's wrong." Mimi said soothingly.  
  
Sora looked up and dried her tears with the back of her hand. "Well... it's a little obvious that I have this major crush on Tai. And I'm sure he probably noticed it by now. But... but everything I do is never enough. He acts as if he doesn't even know I exist! Sometimes I don't even know why I bother anymore!" Sora said and she broke down into sobs again.  
  
Kari began patting Sora's back again and she looked at Mimi for help. "Don't worry, Sora. You know how clueless guys are, especially since it's Tai we're talking about. Until you tell him straight out how you feel, he'll never know." Mimi encouraged her.  
  
"But... I'm afraid he'd say no. I'm not sure if I can take it." Sora said trembling.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Mimi said softly. They looked over at her and she noticed that she just said that outloud. She covered her mouth and tried to cover up somehow. "Well, but we're talking about you here and I think you should tell him. Okay, end of story. Goodnight!" Mimi blabbed out quickly as she climbed back in bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin. 'That was close, Mimi!'  
  
Sora and Kari sat there and looked at each other. They both shrugged. Then Kari whispered in Sora's ear. "You know, Mimi's right. I know my brother and I really think that you should think about it."   
  
Sora looked down and said quietly, "I don't think I even want to think about it."  
  
"Either that or you can try talking to the sleeping Mimi." Kari said with a smile.  
  
"You know, thinking sounds nice." Sora said to Kari with a smile. "Thanks."   
  
"Don't worry about it. I can't count how many times you've been there for me. Let's just say that this is paying you back. Don't stay up too late. Sweet dreams." Kari said as she crawled back to her bed.   
  
"Yea, to you too." Sora said softly as she turned off the light.  
  
Matt woke up when he thought he saw someone walk towards the lake from his window. He decided to investigate and take a little walk while he's at it since he couldn't go back to sleep anyway.   
  
When he got out there, he pulled his sweater tighter around him since the wind was making it colder. Then on the deck, he saw the person. He began walking towards her as she sat there. 'Mimi. I wonder what she's doing here.' He thought. Then, she stood up and stared at the water. Matt began to approach her slowly. But before he could say anything, she jumped into the water.  
  
Matt immediately ran the fastest he could and jumped into the lake also. The water was freezing and the wind wasn't exactly keeping him warm. As he sank from his jump, he saw Mimi's hand and grabbed it. They hit the surface at the same time. "Come on, Mimi." He said as he swam towards the dock dragging Mimi behind him.  
  
"But Matt..." Mimi began to protest.  
  
"No buts. You know it's dangerous to jump into the lake at night, especially alone. Are you trying to kill yourself?" he said lightly.  
  
"No, Matt, but..." she began again. And again, she was stopped by Matt.  
  
"Your uncle specifically told us not to swim at night. Now come on before we get in trouble." He said as he climbed up the stairs and onto the dock. Mimi followed right behind him.  
  
They sat on the edge of the platform looking out at the dark lake for a while and the tenseness grew as the silence went on. Finally, Matt couldn't take it anymore. "Why did you jump into that lake anyway? I mean, back in the digiworld, you weren't exactly fond of water like lakes or rivers."  
  
Mimi smiled. "Number one, I should be asking you that question because I am allowed to swim here anytime I like. I've been working here since a year after the digiworld. I'm specially trained for this. So you're the one breaking the rules. And number two, I've... found sudden liking in the water."  
  
"Oh, that's... surprising. Anyway... what do you like so much about water?"  
  
"Um... well, it's so calm. When we're in the digiworld, we really never got to sit down and appreciate the view. But if you just sit down and stare at it, the waves can really calm your nerves. And plus, Trent said that I'm a natural when it comes to dealing with water. And plus, I really like the color now." Mimi replied after thinking for a while.  
  
"Really? I thought that pink's your favorite. I never thought you liked blue." Matt said.  
  
"Well, I really didn't like blue much. But since we left the digiworld, I thought that the color blue reminded me of y-" But before she finished, she stopped when she realized what she's saying. 'You idiot, Mimi! You almost said it out and embarrassed yourself!!!' she thought. 'But you did tell Sora to go for it, so should you then. Okay, I'm going to tell him tonight, but not right now.'  
  
"Reminded you of what?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. Anyway... I noticed you watching the sunset. You never did really pay attention to that kind of stuff."  
  
Matt smiled. "Yea. I got into the habit of watching the sunset after we came back from the digiworld. I think that the colors are breathtakingly beautiful. It's like a giant painting." He almost whispered.  
  
Mimi seemed surprised. "The sunset is like, orange and pink. You've always thought that those colors are girly." she joked.  
  
"Yea, I did. But then I guess I started thinking that they're ok. Especially pink since it reminds me of y-" he too realized what he's about to say so he shut his mouth.   
  
'This is your chance Mimi. It's now or never.' "You know, since both of those colors that we used to hate reminds both of us of something that's obviously a big secret. So why not on the count of three, we tell each other what it is at the same time and I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." she said. 'There, you've set a road for yourself, now go for it!'  
  
'What should I do? But of course, I'll have to tell her sooner or later, so why not sooner?' "Uh... sure, I guess." Matt muttered. And they both looked away.  
  
"One..." Mimi began the count.  
  
"Two..." Matt continued.  
  
"Three..." Mimi finally said. They hesitated for a quarter of a second.  
  
Finally they both turned towards each other and simultaneously said, "You." They stared at each other for a second in bewilderment.  
  
"D-do you really mean it?" Matt asked, stuttering.   
  
"Y-yea." Mimi replied as she released her gaze from his. She hesitated but then asked, "Do you?"  
  
"Of course I do, Mimi. Of course I do." He said as he rested his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his. And stared out in the large lake for a while. Finally, Matt broke the silence. "Mimi, I remember you as pink because, well... you always wear pink, but I always wear green so how come the color blue reminds you of me? Shouldn't that be Tai since he always wear blue."   
  
Mimi turned to stare at him and laughed a little. "Earth to Matt! Remember your crest that you had to wear everyday? Friendship?"   
  
Matt chuckled a little and hit himself lightly and playfully on the head. "I can't believe I forgot!" Then he looked at his watch. The sun was about to rise. "We better get back to our cabins before they think anything happened." Mimi agreed and quickly and they parted.  
  



	2. Takari

Colour of Blue Pt. 2: Takari  
  
*@----}----{----@* The next morning  
  
"Mimi, Mimi wake up!" Sora said as she gently nudged Mimi to get her to awaken.   
  
"What time is it?" she mumbled.  
  
"It's eight o'clock. You told me to wake you up this early last night, remember?" Sora reminded her.  
  
"Well, I've changed my mind, I'm going back to sleep." Mimi mumbled as she pulled the cover over her head.  
  
Sora sighed as she grabbed the sheets and pulled it off Mimi's bed. "It's too late to change your mind, now get up." Then, she heard someone yawning. "See? Now you've woken up Kari too." She said as Kari began to walk over to the rest of the girls.  
  
"Mornin'" She said tiredly with a yawn. "Is Mimi using the bathroom or can I use it first?" she asked.  
  
Sora sighed and sat on the bed. "You can go ahead. I think it's probably going to take me at least ten minutes to get this lazy little girl out of bed." Kari giggled a little and walked into the bathroom.   
  
*@----}----{----@* Boys' Cabin  
  
Matt, on the other hand, was the first to wake up. His eyes shot open when the first of the sun's warm rays hit his gently shut eyelids. After he arranged his hair until every piece was in place, Joe and Izzy woke up.  
  
"Morning, Matt. You're up early." Joe said with his eyes still half shut.  
  
"I agree with you, Joe." Izzy said with a yawn and stretch. The yawn seemed to waken T.K.  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up? What time is it?" T.K. asked, still sleepy.  
  
Matt chuckled a bit, then he put a piece of T.K.'s hair which was sticking up back in place. "Don't worry, it's still early. And plus, Tai's still the last one to wake up, as always." Everyone laughed a bit at the statement.  
  
At the mention of his name, Tai stirred. He rolled over, but only to fall to the ground. By now, everyone erupted in laughter as poor Tai just sat there, puzzled.  
  
After everyone got ready, they all sat on or by Matt's bed as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "Don't mind me asking, but you seem to be in an awfully good mood today, Matt. Did something good happen?"  
  
Matt smiled and said. "Yup. I just found out that the girl in my dreams feels the same way I feel about her. Everything is just perfect."  
  
"Let me guess, Mimi, right?" Tai guessed. Actually, it was more like stated because he knew all along.  
  
Matt sat up quickly and stared at Tai amazed. "How'd you know?!" He said in a loud tone of voice, but not enough for it to be a yell.  
  
"It's so obvious. I mean, ever since she's been back, you've been flirting with her and she's been flirting with you. I mean, if you guys are trying to hide your feelings, at least make it less obvious. I mean, even I can tell!" Tai said, relaxed as he leaned against the wall and sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Well, you're not exactly a genious at this. I mean, after all this time, you still haven't figured out that Sora is crazy about you. I mean, I really don't know what the heck she sees in you, but she's definitely fell for you good." Matt teased back. In return, he got a lot of surprised looks from everyone. "Don't tell me you guys didn't notice." Then he sighed in frustration and murmured, "No wonder girls these days say that guys are clueless."  
  
"You have got to be kidding, Ishida. Sora does NOT like me, okay?" Tai said, standing up, still shocked. He didn't want to admit that he agreed with Matt. He thought back at everything they did together and realized how he's treated her in return of her love. He sighed and left the cabin after telling everyone that he's going to go for a stroll.  
  
"Are you serious, Matt? I always thought that Sora was just nice to Tai." Joe said. Matt rolled his eyes and plopped back on the bed.  
  
Izzy looked away from his computer screen for a second. Then turned to Matt,"Since you're so good at analyzing who likes who, then can you tell me if Kara has any interest in me at all?"  
  
Matt opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by T.K. "KARI?!?! You like Kari, Izzy? Oh my God! Now I don't stand a chance!" He freaked out. Everyone stared at him for a second, blinking only once.  
  
Finally, Joe said, "T.K., calm down or you're going to go even more crazier than you already did. And plus, Izzy said Kara, with an a. Not Kari."  
  
"Well, now we all know your secret. I say you ask her out, T.K.. Use the old Ishida charm. But if I were you, I'd talk to Tai about it. I mean, after all, she is his sister." Matt suggested. 'So my little brother finally has a crush on someone. It's about time!'  
  
"Yea, or he might beat you up. You know how protective Tai is of Kari." Joe said.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe he can talk to Tai about what she likes and stuff, but that is a good idea." Matt replied.  
  
"Thanks for the tips guys, I'm out of here!" T.K. exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and practically ran out the door.  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk too." Matt said with a sigh as he got up.  
  
"Hey Matt, what about..." Izzy's interrupted by the slamming of the door and he and Joe were left in the room. "... me and Kara."  
  
*@----}----{----@* Outside  
  
'How do you really feel about her, Tai? Can't you at least figure that out?' Tai thought to himself. Just then he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw a flash of blond hair. At first he thought it was Matt, but it turned out to be T.K.. 'He's growing more like Matt everyday.'   
  
When T.K. finally reached him, he sat down beside him on the dock. "Hey, Tai." T.K. said, a little too cheerful for Tai's troubled mood.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Tai said casually.  
  
"I have something to tell you." T.K. replied hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" Tai showed a little more concern.  
  
"Well, I... um, kind of..."   
  
"Spill it!" Tai exclaimed, getting impatient yet interested.  
  
"I have a crush on Kari." T.K. said practically in the speed of light.  
  
Tai sat there for a second, trying to analyze what he said. When he finally realized it, his eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"  
  
T.K. shrank back a little at Tai's enthusiasm. "Y-yea."  
  
Surprisingly, Tai spread a wide smile on his face. "Good, I trust you to take good care of her when I'm not around."   
  
T.K. instantly lit up and gave Tai a hug. When he realized what he's doing, he sank back again. He jumped up and left, getting ready to ask Kari.  
  
'Even a kid younger than me knows how he feels. This is pathetic. Give me a sign, anything!' He thought desperately. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'Who is it now?' he turned his head slowly and realized that it was Mimi. "Oh, hey, Mimi."  
  
'He looks a little down, I wonder what's the matter. But I have to help Sora anyway.' "What you thinking?" she asked casually as she sat down beside him.   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you or not. Can you keep a secret?" Tai asked as he stared at her.  
  
She thought for a second. 'Wow, something's really wrong. He's usually not that serious.' "You can trust me."  
  
"Well, I really don't know if I have that kind of feelings for Sora. Part of me says hells yea, but the other part of me isn't so sure. What do you think? You're a girl, you should know about this stuff." He asked, hoping desperately that she'd help him out.  
  
'It is so obvious that he likes Sora, but I really want him to find out for himself so he knows that it's real. What should I do?'"Hm... relationship problems. Well, you've picked the right spot. This lake is called the Aphrodite's Mirror. It's beautiful, isn't it? Well, Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love and beauty. I believe that this lake is blessed. Love that is confessed here would last forever. I mean, that's what happened with my grandparents. And plus, I confessed to Matt last night that I actually have feelings for him, and I k now that that'll last." She sighed dreamily as she thought about the romantic feeling she shared with Matt last night.  
  
Tai finally made up his mind. He jumped up and ran off after saying thanks to Mimi. She sat there, confused, but then got up to gather with the rest of group to have breakfast.  
  
*@----}----{----@* At the breakfast table.  
  
"Well, today we swim. So we'll meet at the dock around... eleven." Mimi announced before everyone pigged in. Sora tried her best to avoid Tai's gaze. She's completely given up hope of him liking her.  
  
Matt and Mimi sensed something strange going on and kept exchanging looks across the table. Usually, it's Sora staring at Tai and Tai ignoring her. But today it's Tai staring at Sora and Sora avoiding the stare. They ate in silence as the tension thickened.  
  
At exactly eleven o'clock sharp, everyone met at the dock, ready to go swimming. Everyone jumped in and began swimming around leisurely, except for Kari and T.K..  
  
Kari was just about to jump when she felt a hand slippping around her wrist which held her back. She turned around and saw T.K. staring at her. "Hi T.K., is there a problem?" she asked.  
  
"Well... it's not really a problem. It's actually more like a question." He said hesitantly. He looked down when Kari stared at him for the upcoming question. He took a large breath and said quickly, "Can you please go out with me like girlfriend and boyfriend because I've liked you for a long time, but I'm not forcing you to say yes if you don't feel that way."  
  
He looked at her for a reply but Kari just blinked a few times, still trying to figure out if that just happened for real or is it just another dream of hers. She waited a few seconds and made sure that she wasn't dreaming. Then, a huge smile spread across her face. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Unfortunately, T.K. couldn't keep his balance and they both tipped over and hit the water.  
  
They laughed when they reached the surface but finally settled down. They looked into each other's familiar eyes and T.K. said with his face practically lit up, "I'll take that as a yes. Now let's go join the others." He said as he took her hand and swam towards the rest of the group.  
  
  
  



	3. Taiora

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon characters or the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. Also, the song used below is a song from SClub7's new album.  
  
The Colour of Blue: Taiora  
  
*@----}----{----@* At the girl's cabin  
  
"It was amazing, Mimi! He actually asked me out! You're right. That lake is blessed!!" Kari practically screamed as she jumped up and down excitedly on her bed.  
  
"Of course, would I lie to you? And plus, it helped me and Matt." Mimi said as she got out of the shower. "It's your turn, Kari." Right away, Kari ran over to the shower. Mimi sat down on her bed drying her hair while facing Sora, who's letting water drip from her washed hair.  
  
Sora let out a deep sigh. 'That lake won't help me. Nothing can… My chances with Tai are as good as dead. Maybe I should start liking someone else. Maybe I should try and just be good friends with him.' she thought.  
  
Mimi watched her as sorrow took over her face. "What's wrong, Sora?" She asked.  
  
Stunned that anyone realized, she looked up. "You know, Mimi. What I told you last night. That lake might help you and Kari. But it'll never help me, I'm hopeless. Especially with Tai." She buried her face in her hands and shook her head.  
  
Mimi dropped the towel and went to sit by her friend. She put a hand around Sora's shoulders. 'What should I say? I mean, I know that Tai likes her, but he doesn't know and she doesn't know. And I promised to keep a secret. But I can't stand to see her like this. What should I do?' "Don't say that, Sora. I'm sure that everything will work their way out. Just don't worry."  
  
Sora uncovered her face and dropped her hands. "I think that I'm just going to stick with being friends with him." She whispered softly.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Boy's cabin  
  
"Wow, I actually did it." T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, congratulations." Tai said drearily. 'And I have to do the same thing with Sora tonight. I can't wait any longer or I'll wimp out even more.'  
  
"Okay, spill it, Tai." Joe said while drying his hair on a towel.  
  
"What do you mean, spill it?" Tai questioned. 'How the hell did they figure out that I'm having trouble? Maybe I've been around them too much.'  
  
"He means, tell us what's bothering you." Izzy said, trying desperately to find his laptop Tai stole while he's sleeping. "And while you're at it, can you please tell me where you hid my laptop?!"   
  
"Sorry, Izzy. I promised Mimi that I won't give it back to you before we get back home." Tai said.  
  
Izzy sighed and continued with his search. "Very well. It was worth a try."  
  
"So, what's up man? You've been depressed like all day. Is it something about Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai looked at Matt unbelievably. "Look, Matt. If you're so good at guessing, why don't you help me guess this week's lottery instead?" 'First he figures out that Sora likes me, now this? I really need to meet new friends more often.'  
  
"Okay... I'll take that as a yes. What're you worrying about?" Matt asked. Everyone's attention suddenly turned to Tai. Even Izzy stopped searching for his laptop and sat down around the bed with everyone else. They all seem to be really interested when it comes to Sora and Tai. Ever since Matt mentioned it, they all thought that they look better and better together. Even T.K. forgot about him and Kari and started listening.  
  
"Oh, why don't you guess that too?" Tai teased annoyed. He looked up teasingly at Matt but realized that Matt glared at him so he decided to back off. "Geez... I was just kidding... Well anyway... I don't know if I should tell you." Tai hesitated.  
  
"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to tell Sora that you hate her since you won't tell me what's wrong and it involves her so I automatically assume that you hate her since you wouldn't tell us." When Matt finally stopped, he gasped for breath. Then he stood up and pretended to go to Sora.  
  
Tai became fridgity and leaped at Matt before he could reach the door. He tackled him to the floor and everyone just sat there like nothing happened. They have gotten used to it over the years.  
  
"Get off, Kamiya! Don't forget that the girls' cabin is right next door. SORA! SO-" Before Matt can say another word, Tai used a free hand and covered his mouth.  
  
"Don't you dare, Ishida! Or I'll tell Mimi that you're cheating on her." They glared at each other but finally compromised. They sat back down on the bed. "The problem is, I don't know if I like, like LIKE Sora or not. I think I do but I want to be sure. It's so confusing!!" Tai almost screamed as he scratched his head in frustration.  
  
"So that's how he gets his wild hair." Joe murmured.   
  
"Anyway... you're lucky because you have me and T.K. as your guide." He said as he put a hand on T.K.'s shoulder. "So, tell us what you think about Sora."  
  
"Well... I think that she's really athletic and beautiful at the same time. And I feel really comfortable around her, like I can be whatever I want to be and I won't have to pretend. She's a great friend and she's always there for me. I can trust her more than I can trust anyone else..."  
  
"Okay, okay. I can tell that the list can go on but let's just stop here for now. Anyway, do you think about her a lot?" Matt asked even though he already has an idea about how Tai feels towards Sora.  
  
"Uh... would you consider all the time a lot?"   
  
"Okay, T.K. come over here for a second." Matt said as he dragged T.K. to a corner of the room. They murmured for a while and finally came back to join the group. "After several minutes of discussion, T.K. and I both agree that you're madly in love with her. But what you're going to do from here and now is your decision."  
  
'Well, at least now I can be sure of how I feel.' Tai thought.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Party that night  
  
"Please Mimi! Give me my labtop back! I'll do anything!" Izzy begged.  
  
"For the last time, Izzy! No, no, no, no, no! Now stop asking and enjoy the party before I decides to throw it out a window!" Mimi said, getting aggrivated as Izzy drearily walked back to his corner of the room and sat down with his arms crossed.  
  
"Still torturing him?" A voice came from behind her which she knew so well. The voice was followed by a few sweet kisses on the neck. Mimi giggled a little and finally turned around to face him.  
  
"Torture would not be my word. I'm teaching him how to have fun right now so I'm actually doing him some good. And you, Mister, what mischief have you been up to." She said as she cupped his face with her hands and pulled his face close to hers. Their nose tips touched and their foreheads leaned against each other. They stared into each others' eyes while swaying to the music. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist while she had her arms around his neck.  
  
"More than you can imagine. But I think you'll like what I did." He said as he brushed her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Mimi smiled sweetly and said, "We'll see about that, now won't we?" She let out a sigh when she caught a glimpse of Sora sitting alone.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Matt asked, noticing something wrong with Mimi.  
  
"We've been going out for one night and you're already giving me nicknames? Well, it's just that I feel so bad for Sora. I mean, she likes Tai and Tai likes her. But Tai doesn't know that and she doesn't know that. So now she thinks that she should just get over him all together." Mimi explained their conversation back at the cabin.  
  
"Oh no. But that'll ruin everything. I just told Tai that I'm sure that he likes her! If Sora loses her feelings for him and he realizes his feelings for her, that'll be completely reversed and imbalanced." Matt said.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to let everything work it's way out."  
  
*@----}----{----@* at another place in the room.  
  
Kari was talking to a few other girls her age when she felt a kiss on her hand. When she turned around, she realized that T.K. is standing there holding her hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yea, just a minute, T.K. I'll be right there. In the meantime, will you excuse us for a second?" Kari replied, smiling.   
  
"Of course, your wish is my command." He said with a mischievious smile as he backed away.  
  
When he was out of sight, all the girls giggled. "You know him?" Someone asked Kari.  
  
Kari casually brushed a hair out of her face and replied,"Of course, he's my boyfriend." Everyone squealed and kept saying how lucky she was to have such a cute guy being her boyfriend.   
  
"So do you know that cutie with the messy brown hair too? That's a little older than us? What's his name again...? Kamiya or something?" Someone else asked.  
  
"Taichi? That's my brother! He's a real pain just to warn you. And plus, he's taken. He likes someone already." The majority of the group sighed. Then someone else had an idea.  
  
"What about that blond guy with the semi-spiked hair? Personally I think he's hotter than that Taichi guy and Kari's boyfriend." Everyone agreed. Then Kari sighed.  
  
'What is wrong with people these days?!' "That's Matt. He's T.K.'s brother and he's Mimi's new boyfriend so don't even think about it." Kari explained.  
  
"Why is everyone taken?" A girl said desperately.  
  
"Well, enjoy yourselves. I can't keep T.K. waiting." Kari said as she stood up and walked over to T.K., who's been waiting pretty nervously. It's going to be his first dance with Kari and the music has slowed down.   
  
He took her soft hands gently as she walked over. His hands naturally held around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. T.K. was pretty tall so she almost had to go on his tip toes just to look into his eyes as they danced. "I've never really slow danced before to tell you the truth." She whispered in his ear.  
  
He smiled warmly and whispered back, "me neither." They giggled as they slowly turned in circles.   
  
"Well you're doing pretty good for someone who's never done this before." Kari said, blushing a little.  
  
'Play it cool, T.K.' "Thanks, you're doing pretty good yourself." 'Yea, you're REAL cool, T.K.' Then, Kari yawned and she laid her tired head on his chest. He felt his blood boiling with excitement and his heart was beating as if it would pop out any second. He breathed steadily, trying to calm himself. 'Chill, T.K., it's ok. She's just tired.' He rested him head on top of hers and relaxed. The tips of her soft hair tickled his neck but the feeling felt good.  
  
Kari sighed and closed her eyes while she felt the T.K's steady breathe blowing at her hair. She smiled sweetly as she remembered how lucky she was. Having such good friend who she's shared so much adventure with, a great brother who cared for her, a great family, and now a great boyfriend. It's a dream come true.  
  
*@----}----{----@* Another corner of the room  
  
'I really should get out of here. I'm being a drag...' Sora thought to herself as she slowly got up. Her eyes were moist but the tears were forced to stay there. She speedwalked out of the room as quickly and non-noticeable as possible. But she wasn't quick enough.  
  
Tai was staring into the distance as his friends talked about something he had absolutely no interest about. Every once in a while he'd just nod his head and smile. Then, he saw Sora get up from her seat and walk out. He's been observing her for a while, waiting for the right moment to approach. But now, he could've sworn that he saw tears shimmering in her redish eyes.  
  
"Excuse me for a second guys, I need to get something from my cabin." With that, Tai shot out of the room after Sora.   
  
Sora sat down on the dock as she stared out into the large lake. The beautiful full moon reflected off the lake. The scene was breathtakingly romantic and beautiful. But Sora had to watch it alone. 'Alone... That's all I'll ever be...'   
  
"Sora?" Tai asked when he finally caught up to her. Sora quickly spun around to make sure who it was and turned back when she realized it was Tai. She quickly wiped her tears with her hands hoping that he wouldn't notice a thing.   
  
"Hi, Tai." She said drearily, trying to sound as normal as she could. But her shaky voice betrayed her. When Tai finally caught up, he sat on the dock beside her. Even though she wiped her tears away, it was still way obvious that she's been crying. The tearstains were still left on her face. Even in the pale moonlight, her face was red from crying. The moonlight showed a glint of sorrow which was ready to pour out any second.  
  
Tai put his arm around her as support. "What's wrong?" He asked gently. Sora felt her heart dancing for a moment, but then it hardened and she pulled away from his warm embrace.   
  
"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Sora replied as she looked away. Tai felt like he's just been hit in the face.   
  
'Matt said that Sora fell in love with me... but she's acting like this. Does this mean she fell out of love? Let's hope not...' Tai thought. "Don't lie, Sora. I know something is wrong and I want to know about it. I mean, if you want to keep it a secret-"  
  
"It's nothing Tai! Just leave me alone!" She yelled. Her soft gentle voice was replaced by a fierce and cold voice which sent chills down Tai's spine.  
  
"I'm staying right here," he said as he shifted into a more comfortable position.  
  
Sora glared at him for a sec. "Fine, then I will leave and you can stay all you want." She began to got up but then she felt a tug on her wrist. Before she could look down and tell Tai to let go, she slipped and fell right into Tai's arms which was already set for her to fall in. She when she looked up, she looked right into Tai's warm eyes and welcoming smile.  
  
"You're not going anywhere either." He said playfully with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Sora immediately sat back up, blushing like crazy. "Let go of me, Kamiya."  
  
'Dang, she must be really mad at me. She never calls me that. What did you do, Tai?'   
  
'I hope that isn't too cold. Sorry, Tai. But I have to try my best to forget about you and move on.'  
  
"Sora... How do I say this? I know this probably isn't the best time since you're obviously mad at me about something even I don't know what. But... I... Sora, look at me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so he could look into her beautiful eyes which glowed with tears.   
  
"I don't want to hear anything you say, Tai. So let go of me." Sora's voice broke as she turned her head away so she won't give in to the tender look in his eyes which always make her weak on her knees. But Tai gently released his hold on her. He gently held her chin with a hand and turned it so that she faced him. Tears were rushing down already.   
  
"Sora... I really don't know how to say this but..." 'Somebody! Please help me! Mimi said that this was the Lake of Aphrodite. So can you please help me?' Tai closed his eyes as if to search for a thought.   
  
'What in the world is he doing?'  
  
Then, something told Tai what he must do. Without thought, he quickly leaned in before he regret it and brushed his lips against hers. When he shrank back and realized what he's done, he quickly blushed and looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't really in control but, what I meant to say was that my thoughts about you have past plain friendship a long time ago but I just haven't realized it. Some friends of mine finally helped me see through my blindness and gave me courage to finally... confess." He said as he slowly turned and looked Sora in the eye.  
  
Sora's mouth hung open but she couldn't find any words to express how she feels. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she threw her hands around Tai's neck. Slowly and hesitantly, Tai wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away so he could look at her. She looked like a goddess under the radiant glow of the moon. "Come on, let's go back to the party before anyone wonders where we've gone." He said as he stood up and reached a hand out to Sora to help her up. Sora gladly took it and they began walking back to the room hand in hand.  
  
Tai looked back at the dock one more time and sighed. 'Thank you Aphrodite.'  
  
*@----}----{----@* Back at the party  
  
"There they are!" Mimi exclaimed as she rushed towards Tai and Sora Matt followed closely behind her and noticed Tai and Sora walking hand in hand. He winked at Tai and Tai just smiled sheepishly in return. Mimi walked right up to Sora and took her available hand. "You almost missed my song!" She said excitedly as she headed towards the platform that the DJ used.   
  
"Move over." Mimi said as she snatched the mic. The rest of the digidestined and her uncle smiled and chuckled a bit.   
  
"Same old Mimi, huh Izzy? Always getting her way." Joe said as a one of the girls Kari was talking to earlier approached him. Her lips and Joe's lips began a very interesting conversation.  
  
"Yea, I still can't find my labtop! Matt said that it was somewhere-" Izzy stopped as he saw Matt and Mimi together. "That two-timing little!"  
  
Mimi handed a sheet music to a guitarist and another to the drummer. They started playing a pop intro. "This song is dedicated to my long time crush and new boyfriend. I hope he'll like it." Mimi closed her eyes as the lyrics rushed to her.  
  
I have always wondered  
How it can be done, to pick the one  
Who's gonna be my lover for life, my baby  
Be there to hold me through the night  
When it happens you can see it in his eyes  
They tell no lies, brighter than the sky in July, my baby  
Cooler than anyone I've known  
  
The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I've never see grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue  
  
Then, Mimi felt two arms wrapping around her waist from behind her. She looked up and realized that Matt was dancing with her. She turned around and held his hands as they danced to the rhythm.  
  
I say, if you ever felt the way I do, then lucky you  
So never go for less than a perfect thing  
Seek and then hopefully you'll find  
There's a rhythm and a rhyme, you've gotta find it  
Then you'll see  
Cos baby, we can go on all night, just dancing  
Doin' it till the break of dawn  
  
The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I've never see grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue  
  
In the rainbow I can see, colours of misbelief  
There is only one for me, and it will forever be  
  
The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I've never see grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I've never seen grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart  
  
When they finally finished, the audience was filled with roars of applause and encores. They handed the mic back to the DJ who winked at them as they walked down towards their friends. On the way, Matt whispered in her ear. "Thank you." She looked back at him and smiled.  
  
The rest of the night was completely relaxing. A slow song came on and they closed their eyes and danced a steady partner. Soon, the lights began to dim but they let out enough light to see.   
  
Mimi laid her head flat on Matt's broad shoulders. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her hands around his neck. "I'm happy things worked out this way." Matt said softly.  
  
"Yea." Mimi said in a tired and relaxed tone of voice.  
  
"Mimi?" he said trying to get attention.  
  
"Yea?" Mimi asked sleepily.  
  
"I love you." A sweet smile showed up on Mimi's face.  
  
"I love you too." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Matt pulled her away so he could look at her face, a face which he's missed for years because she moved to America. Even though so much of her has changed, thank God that the sincere glint in her eyes remained the same. As if their eyes were magnets, their faces seemed to have pulled closer and closer to each other naturally. As they closed their eyes, they seemed lost in their own paradise...  
  
"T.K.?" Kari suddenly said as she lifted her head from T.K..'s shoulder.   
  
"Yea?" T.K. asked startled from the sudden move of the comfortable position.  
  
"Since when did you love me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Hm.. This is a tough one, since it's from so long ago... I remember now, it was when we first got to the digiworld together when we were eight. You were always so caring." He said as he fiddled with a piece of her hair.  
  
She blushed and smiled. "Yea, me too." she said gently as she laid her head back on his welcoming shoulder. She snuggled closer to him for warmth as he gently embraced her. Slowly, they danced the night away.  
  
"You know, Tai. They're really cute together." Sora said as she stared at the younger couple.   
  
"Yea, I'm happy that Kari chose T.K. He's a really trustworthy person and I know that he'll treat her like a lady." Tai replied.  
  
Sora couldn't keep it in anymore, she had to find out. "Tai, can I ask you something?"   
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you really like me or is this just out of sympathy?" She asked quickly. She closed her eyes shut with regret. 'How can you doubt him like that?'  
  
"What do you think?" Tai asked playfully.  
  
"Just answer me before I have a breakdown." She sounded like it didn't mean a lot to her. But inside this was more serious than life itself.  
  
"A... b... a... b... Multiple questions, very confusing. I think I'll have to go with a. Because I'm sure that I won't do this just out of sympathy. I mean, I don't go around picking old ladies out of the streets and dance with them, do I?"  
  
Sora giggled a little in relief. "How do I know you don't?" She asked him. Now that she's certain that it's for real, she can relax through the night.  
  
"Hm... Well, you'll have to see how much you trust me." He said as he held her closer towards him.  
  
"My life, Tai. I trust you with my life." Sora said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. In his arms, she felt like nothing can harm her. She's never felt so secure and she liked that feeling. And she's confident that she'll feel it a thousand times more....  
  
"HERE IT IS! I FOUND IT!" A boy's shout was heard through out the room. The light snapped on and the music stopped abruptly. Everyone turned towards the direction in which the voice came from. Surprisingly, it came from a table with light blue linen. From the linen Izzy crawled out. He walked over to Mimi immediately with his labtop in his hand. "I can't believe you taped it to the bottom of the table!"   
  
"You're lucky she didn't use superglue." Matt joked. But Izzy didn't take it as a joke at all. He immediately gripped onto the computer with more power than ever. He almost seemed like he glowed with fire of anger.  
  
"Well, I can't believe that you took that long to find it." Mimi said with a sniffled laugh.   
  
"It's not funny, you know." Izzy said.  
  
"Hey, Iz. Use a mirror!" Tai said with laughter. Izzy walked over to a pillar in the middle of the room which is covered with a large mirror. He practically screamed at the reflection. There was cotton spiderwebs stuck to his shirt, pants, and hair and some toilet paper was stuck to the bottom of his shoe.  
  
"You da woman!" Matt said as he gave Mimi a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
"And you da man!" She exclaimed as they shot a high five. Everyone bursted out in laughter as the DJ put in an upbeat song. They danced the night away and ended probably the most wonderful night of their lives. And in each of their hearts, they all gently said thanks to the love goddess who guarded over the lake...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
